The Battle of Cartoons
by Themakers12
Summary: It's a Celebrity Battle of us against them
1. The Plan and The 1st Battle

_The Makers12 Battle Story Trilogy_

_Part 1:_

_The Bet and the Battle of Chowder and Ed_

_**I Don't Owned or Pwned Cartoon network or Celebrity Death match**_

_**The Story Begins in The Home of the Greatest Heroes The Eds; Cul-de-sac Where The Eds Are Sad that they've Lost their Show and Not only their Show, but other Shows As well in 2009-2010 and Past Years and Current Years, Now The Rating Bar is in the Down Red, And the Makers12 needs to do something to save his childhood, So He Called The Toons for a Meeting And He Talked for a plan to save their lives and his childhood.**_

_**TheMakers12: We Need to Come up with a Way to Save Cartoon network Studios Old, Present, and the Secret Saturdays Shows  
themakers12: Gotta Plan, Double D?**_

_**Edd: No.**_

_**Dexter: I Do.**_

_**Themakers12: Really!? What is it?**_

_**Dexter: Ok, We Could Compete Chowder, Flapjack, And the Leader of Teletoon in a 3-Way Competion, One is an Eating Competition, Two is a Pirate Competition, and three is a Video Game Competition.**_

_**Eddy: YOU SPENT THIS TIME, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH?**_

_**Dexter: No, Not Yet,**_

_**Edd: WDYM?**_

_**Dee Dee: See, Dexter Figures Out That Without Chowder, Flapjack, And Teletoon, We'll Be The Funniest Toons in 2010 Year And We Can Make Anything We Want, And The Bet Is: If We Win, I'd Say We All Cartoons Back The old Stuff and New 2010 Generation, and New Stuff and All of us will be in a new Crossover Series, But If You Win, We'll Give up.**_

_**Ed and Themakers12: Cooool!**_

_**Themakers12: All those of Favor Suggesting This Plan, Say I.**_

_**All: I!**_

_**Themakers12: All Against?**_

_**No one didn't Say "Nay"**_

_**TheMakers12: the I's Have It**_

_**Themakers12: Let's Do This**_

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**Chowder, Flapjack, and Teletoon Are Still Making People Hate Cartoon network.**_

_**When Suddenly, Out of Nowhere,**_

_**Themakers12 and His old, present, and the Secret Saturdays Friends Just Broke the Barrier of Chowder, Flapjack, and Teletoon and Told the Viewers to turn your TV's Off, It will bring The Ratings Back.**_

_**And So, The Viewers Turn their TV's Off and Told them the Bet And The Challenges, and They Said:" Yes, I've Accepted" And Now The 1**__**st**__** Challenge is on, With Ed Vs Chowder, **_

_**Johnny Gomez: Hello Folks, and Welcome to the Cartoon Contest of Celebrity Death match, I'm Johnny Gomez with my Good Friend, Nick Diamond and the Food for Ed and Chowder in the Contest is Hamburgers!**_

_**Nick Diamond: That's Right, Johnny!**_

_**Ed: Cool!**_

_**Johnny Gomez: Millis Lane will come down and Tell about the 3-Way Competition.**_

_**Millis Lane: All Right You Two Eaters, I Wanna Good Clean Eating Fight, Now Ed, I'd Don't Want You Being Stupid in the Ring and Chowder, I'd Don't Want You Hogging All the Food in the Match, let's Get it on!**_

_**Johnny Gomez: Well, Folks, This is a 1**__**st**__** Thing in a match we have 2 Different Cartoon Characters Eating it out in the Ring**_

_**Nick Diamond: Look Ed is… Sleepwalking and Eating?**_

_**Johnny Gomez: You're Right, Nick. Hey Folks take a look at this, Ed is Sleepwalking And Trying to eat all of the Food in 1 Bite, Is that Possible, Nick?**_

_**Nick Diamond: Well, That Will Take Chowder Down.**_

_**Ed Burped Flames on Chowder and Chowder is Running For His Life.**_

_**Johnny Gomez: OMG! Nick, He Flamed Chowder in Flames from the Peppers.**_

_**Nick Diamond: Chowder needs to stop drop and Roll.**_

_**Johnny Gomez: Too Late, Nick Chowder has been burned to Bits.**_

_**Millis Lane: And The Winner Is… What's your name Again?**_

_**Ed: Ed, But I'd Think To Change My Name to "The Destruction"**_

_**Millis Lane: I'd allow it and the Winner is… "The Destruction"**_

_**Johnny Gomez: Well, Folks join us again in part 2 where Flapjack Goes Up**_

_**Against The PPGS, And Nick Diamond and me Teams up with The Old Toons To Bring Back the Celebrity Death match Show Against Teletoon Characters in Part 3. As For Me And Diamond, This Johnny Gomez Saying… "Good Fight, And Good Night".**_

_**Read & Review My 1**__**st**__** Battle Story Trilogy in part 1**_


	2. The 2nd Battle and Celeb deathmatch deal

Themakers12 Battle Trilogy

Part 2:

Flapjack Vs PPG'S and Celebrity Death match Teams up with the old toons

I'd Still Don't Owned or Pwned the Guys

Previously…

Themakers12 And his toons Tell the Viewers to Turn off the TV's

And they've made a Bet and now the battle is on and Ed won.

Johnny Gomez: Welcome to the Cartoon Edition of Celebrity Death match, The Last part we left off You've Just missed Ed Burped Chowder into Flames.

Nick Diamond: And Now let's Get to our 2nd match.

Johnny Gomez: There is pirates with bad attitudes but this one is a weird attitude, It's a Match of The Newcomer Flapjack The pirate against the legendary Powerpuff Girls.

Nick Diamond: It's a Boy against Girls.

Johnny Gomez: Looks like millis lane Call the 2 Opponents in the Ring.

Millis Lane: All right You Two, I want a Good clean fight, For The Good of humanity, Let's Get it on!

Johnny Gomez: The Match Starts Right now!

The PPG's Made their 1st Move Called "The Tornado Spin" But Flapjack Tried to Dodge it, But their Tornado Spin kept on moving and Flapjack Got Dizzy from the Spin inside, And The PPG's Grabbed Flapjack And they've Went into the Sun to burn and melt flapjack into oblivion. And the Girls Did and Return the Stadium.

Millis Lane: And The Winner is PPG's

Johnny Gomez: That was Short don't You think Nick?

Nick Diamond: Right Johnny.

Johnny Gomez: So Folks Stick around for part 3 for the Main Event Where it's Gets Juicy.

Johnny Gomez: This is Johnny Gomez Saying "We will be right back".

5 Minutes Later Before the match

Johnny Gomez: Hello Guys

All: Hey Johnny!

Themakers12: I'd Haven't Seen you guys Since Season 06.

Nick Diamond: I'd Think We Need 7th and 8th Season.

Themakers12: I'd Think We Have an Idea, If We Win We'll Bring back everything even Celebrity Death match, Now do we have a Deal?

Johnny Gomez: Deal!

Nick Diamond: Deal!

Themakers12: I'd Think You Better Get back up there and Announce the Next Match

Johnny Gomez: Thank you, Let's Go Nick Diamond.

Nick Diamond: Okay!

Cam Director: In 5,4,3,2…

Themakers12: Good luck Guys!

Oh And Don't Forget To R&R My Second part of the Trilogy.


	3. The Final Battle and The PARTAY!

_**Themakers12 Battle Trilogy Part 3**_

_**The Leader of Old Toons Vs the Leader of the New Toons and Teletoon and New Toons Started packing and Celebration Party**_

_**With Musical performance by Black Eyed Peas**_

_**Don't Owned or pwned the Stuff**_

Johnny Gomez:___**Welcome Back to Celebrity Deathmatch Here's The Recap Of you just missed, In the 1**__**st**__** part of the match You've just missed Ed Flamed Chowder, 2**__**nd**__** You missed The Pirate Been Sun Screenified By PPG'S and Now Here's The Main Event: It's The powerful Battle of The leaders of Old toons against new toons and Teletoon and we're Going to help the old toons. This is the 2**__**nd**__** time when we were at the ring.**_

_**Millis Lane: All right You 2 I Want A Good clean fight even Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond, I Hope the old toons win, Let's Get it on!**_

_**The Match Begins And Now The Leader Use A Big Move on the New toons leader With a Help of The Hosts of Celebrity Deathmatch With Some Superpowers, And now they'd Have Defeated The Leader of the new toons.**_

_**Millis lane: And the Winner is. The Leader of Old and our Hosts.**_

_**The New toons: NOOOOO!**_

_**Johnny Gomez: This is an Exciting Event and Now the Old Revolution has won and we're Back Baby**_

_**Johnny Test: and it's Time to start packing **_

_**GOTJ: It's not fair!**_

_**Chris McLain: Life isn't Fair**_

Johnny Gomez: This is Johnny Gomez Saying Good Fight and Good night and See you in season 7.

All: Woo-Hoo!!

Ed: We Did It!

Themakers12: yep, I'd Guess We Did.

Themakers12: I'd Just Hope Grandpa See This.

Dexter: Don't Worry, Grandpa will Be happy in heaven.

Now Come on, Black Eyed peas are Starting to perform The latest hit "Boom, Boom, Pow"

Themakers12: And It's Looks like they need me on stage to announce them.

Edd: Really?

Themakers12 went to the stage to announce the Band.

Themakers12: And Now The moment you've all been waiting for the band you love, Black Eyed Peas!

**Boom Boom Pow**

**By: Black Eyed Peas**

Gotta get get  
Gotta get get  
Gotta get get  
Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get get get get get get  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)

Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

[Will I Am:]  
Yo  
I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got that rock and roll  
That future flow  
That digital spit  
Next level visual  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang  
Boom boom pow.

[Fergie:]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jockin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next sh now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now.

Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow.

[Taboo:]  
I'm on that supersonic boom  
Y'all hear that spaceship zoom  
When-when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape ape uh  
Y'all stuck on super-8-8-8  
That low-fi super 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap.

[APL:]  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cyber-tron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Ssss ladies, extra longer, cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town.

[Fergie:]  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will I Am drop the beat now

[Will I Am:]  
Yup yup.

I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup)  
I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup)  
(Huh huh huh)

Here we go  
Here we go  
Satellite radio  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Ya'll gettin' hit on y'all with the boom boom  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the....

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
L-l-l-l-let the beat rock  
Let the beat r....  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

[Fergie:]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jockin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next sh now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now.

Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Now...Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow.

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat r-rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock...rock...rock...rock)  
Themakers12: Thank You! And Don't Forget To R&R our Final part of the trilogy and thank you MTV2 and Cartoonnetwork

GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
